


Humiliation

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Freddie has her wicked way with Hannibal. So does Frederick and Will.





	Humiliation

”Why doctor Lecter,” Freddie Lounds said. “You are hard for me. Naughty boy.”  
She traced the man’s erection with her fingers. He was tied up naked on her bed and she was filming the whole event. 

“I’m going to have fun with you,” she said and smiled. He was gagged with a red gag, and she started to shave off his body hair with a razor.  
“There, there..I will make you smooth as a baby,” she said at his huff.  
When she was done she started smearing eyeshadow across his haughty face.  
“Pretty baby,” she said and smirked.  
She removed her thong and climbed on top of him, guiding his cock into herself.  
“Oh,” she said. “You are big. Bet Bedelia knows too. Does Will? Well maybe he will see this.”  
Freddie was quiet and bounced on her captive’s penis until she came. Then she climbed off.  
“Thanks for the ride,” she said. “Shall I let you come?”  
He shook his head and she grinned. “Still too proud.”  
Freddie took him in her mouth and kept going until he grunted through the gag and came.  
“So good,” she crooned. “Alright boys..” She gestured to three men and smiled.  
“Have at him,” she said and soon one was fucking him while another forced him to suck him off. She had removed his gag so his mouth could be used as well as his other holes. The third man forced his way inside the cannibal’s ass beside the other.  
“Nice,” she said. “Use him like a good little whore. His holes are all yours."  
They fucked him until the aphrodisiac she had fed him with started wearing off and he become aware of the indignity of his situation. By then the men were coming in and on him, their juices all over his body and face.  
Freddie nodded and let them do their thing.  
The she motioned for Chilton to enter.  
“You whore. Think you’re better than me,” says Chilton to the prone man, covered in bruises and semen on the bed.  
“Take him,” says Freddie.  
Chilton undresses just enough and pulls at Lecter’s hair.  
“Shave it off,” suggests Freddie and Chilton does til the cannibal is bald. Chilton doses him with more aphrodisiac and paints his mouth with lipstick.  
He still looked haughty with those damn cheekbones, but it will do. Soon he’s writhing about like a bitch in heat and Chilton enters him from behind on the bed while Freddie watches.  
He slapped the man’s ass, and felt himself come inside him. Chilton moves off, and notices the other man crying silently.  
“Whore,” he says and slaps the mans face hard.  
“Doctor,” says Freddie. “Will’s here.”  
Will Graham enters looking at his former friend and something like pity is in his eyes.  
“What did you do? he asks and Freddie sighs.  
She allowed Will to touch Lecter, and he did almost tenderly before striking him across the face.  
“That’s for Abigail,” said Will. He spoke no more only fucked the other man with long, unhurried strokes.  
When he was done he cried.  
Freddie didn't know why.


End file.
